


Deep(er) Shit

by Ghost0Silvers



Series: Shit Happens [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, M/M, Plot happens, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0Silvers/pseuds/Ghost0Silvers
Summary: Gavin just wants things to calm down so he can figure out things, but the world does not work like that, life moves on. So more things happen for the case, meet another ST200 that got tied into everything, try to get her some help and instead run into more trouble. Chloe and Elijah have had a bad morning and are willing to share their bad morning with Gavin and Nines.





	Deep(er) Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait, a cold has kicked by butt, I always do horribly when sick. But here we go, written on cold meds and with lots of soda powering me. Hopefully everything makes sense.

Ended up spending the night in the station. Which Gavin had expected to happen. Was pissed about it but whatever, fine. Hell even Nines was grumpy. Which was pretty hilarious to watch. Everyone tended to be on their toes around him anyway. Add in a bad mood and people cleared paths. 

There were still whispers. After all it was public knowledge now that Gavin basically took Nines home. After that whole fiasco of everyone knowing about the bar date that had ended up with Gavin at the android’s place the next morning. 

Fuck them all, gossiping motherfuckers. 

Gavin just wanted a shower and his bed. Instead he slumped farther in his desk chair and glared at the computer. Anderson and his pet were dealing with the android that had been in his place. 

Was an ST200, another one. Blood splattered in red and blue and terrified. For some reason in his damned apartment. Well Anderson was supposed to find out why. Rubbed at his face and groaned, tempted to face plant on the desk. Really tempted. 

“Detective Reed,” The desk phone buzzed to life with the rarely used paging feature. Gavin stared at it, had forgotten it could do that. “Please come to interview room two if you can, thank you.” 

Was Connor, and that made him scowl because what the plastic shit needed help talking to another android or something? What the fuck. Glanced across the desk to Nines. 

“I will accompany you.” Reassuring words that likely should have pissed Gavin off. He could take care of himself. But fuck it, whatever. It was three something in the morning and Gavin was just kind of done. 

He took his mug of water with him. While his system had burned through… eh whatever the glowing stuff was he needed something to drink. Nines outright had a mug of thurium and Gavin was not jealous. Really he was not at all jealous. 

So hey a point in favor of just coming out. Could cuddle microwaved thurium at work. 

Getting shoved into the bathroom was not an expected thing to happen. “Hey!” Nines followed and locked the door before leveling a hard look at him. Gavin glared right back. Glared till the mug of thurium was offered out. “Fuck yes.” 

Ignored how Nines’ glare went to an amused smile. Yes he did cuddle the mug a moment. Water set on the sink to wrap both hands around the warmth before taking a sip. Also ignored that Nines stole the water to drink. 

This right now was perfect. Ignoring that they were standing in a bathroom at 3am. Everything else could wait five minutes. “You are not getting this back.” The plastic puppy could just hold the hell on for a bit. Hey if they were dating it was allowed to steal things from each other. Right? Fuck yes. 

There was an answering hum from Nines and silence settled comfortably. To be fair it was only a couple minutes to down the thurium. Gavin did feel better already. Never did keep up a decent replenishment schedule. 

Another minute and he was ready to face whatever shit was going on. “Alright tincan, bathroom break’s over.” Except Nines plucked the mug from his hands and put both in the sink before stepping forward. 

“Not yet, I want to test something.” There was something to his voice that made Gavin freeze. “I contaminated one of the analytical fluid compartments by adding a mix of thurium and water.” Nines raised a hand to cup the side of his jaw, fingers curling to burry into the short hairs at the back of his head. 

Though really Gavin did not need to be pulled forward, he willing moved into the action of a kiss. This time he could focus on it better, without the anger clouding things, without the rush of interface mixing things up. 

Nines runs just a bit cooler than he does. But then Gavin always was just a little warmer than a human. A flaw really. There is a sweep of tongue across his lips, not sandpaper this time but still different. Different is fine though. Different is how Nines kisses like he is trying to map out everything he can. Different is Gavin realizing that neither of them have to breath. Different is pretty fucking okay. 

When Nines does pull back Gavin realizes the sink is digging into the small of his back. Huh, had totally not realized that happened. Did know that he was half wrapped around the taller android, because damn. “Uh, ten out ten on improvement.” 

There was a smirk as Nines stepped back and alright he was allowed that one. Gavin licked his lips and let out a breath that was far too high a temperature. He was going to need a cup of water for a new reason now. Had been ages since something as stupid simple as kissing made him start to overheat. Damn. 

“We should head to room two now.” At least he sounded slightly shaken, lips shiny with improvised spit. They were at work. Right. Work mindset. 

Gavin calmly filled his mug with more water and followed Nines out of the bathroom like nothing happened. Nope, nothing. 

Gavin was not sure what he was stepping into when he entered the interrogation room. Was just fact. Would have been smarter to glance in the observation room first. Instead he got faced with a crying android and a wide-eyed Connor. 

Well it looked like mister perfect had no idea what to do with crying, that was just too funny. Connor stood and moved to escape, run really. “She requested to talk to you.” And he slipped out. 

A pause before Gavin scoffed and looked the ST200 over. Shit had he heard a name for her at any point? 

“Good morning Anita.” Nines slides into the room smoothly and provides a name in the same instant. At least one of them paid attention. 

A whirling mechanical click in the answer, teary eyes focused on Gavin. She holds up a notepad that was on the table, message already written out. 

‘Chloe said you would help me’ 

Loopy cursive that is shaky but somehow more perfect for it. Gavin stares a moment before groaning and trying to take it all in. Clearly she cannot talk, hell she is still bleeding sluggishly from an ear. 

“She being charged with anything Nines?” Gavin was already moving around the table, at least she was not cuffed. Was downright creepy how she turned to watch him, tears clumping together her eyelashes. She had a smear of makeup, real makeup and not just a modification. 

“No, she needs to stay in contact for further questions but she is free to go.” 

Gavin did not even need to look to know Nines’ LED was spinning yellow. Likely he was already doing the paperwork. “Alright, Anita, lets go. You need looked at and I know someone that can help with that.” 

ST200’s used to be almost everywhere, but that was almost fifteen years ago. God he was old. They were study things though, well built, she likely took a beating if she was still bleeding. Parts were harder to come by now days. 

No one even stopped them when they left, a little train heading out. Gavin led with Anita almost on his feet for how close she was and Nines almost casually bringing up the rear. Except Nines broke off for the break room and that left Gavin to get the ST200 outside. 

“I might shake Chloe, really if she had just text me or something fuck it’s not hard, she has a phone built in her head.” Alright he still might have had to pull Anita for questioning, she had learned some shit in her attempted kidnapping. 

The android clicked at him and he nodded like he understood whatever that was supposed to be, “Yeah it’s been a night.” Not that bad of a night though. Huh, something to think about later. 

Nines came back with an entire six pack of thurium and Gavin really wished he had just grabbed a patrol car. Still managed to get everyone in the truck and off they were. 

Was not going to go questioning about what happened. Gavin could read that shit through work. Which made the drive very very quiet. By the time they were a few minutes out from the Kamski estate Gavin was ready to throw himself out of the truck. 

Which was the perfect time for something to happen and Gavin slammed on the breaks. Chloe was standing in the middle of the road. Fucking Chloe was in the middle of the road. Stared at her a moment to watch her grin, blood staining her teeth blue. What the actual fuck? 

Then Elijah limped out of the trees like a bloody ghost to come up to the truck. Gavin took a breath and peeled his fingers off the steering wheel. Tried to not look at the new dents. Casually rolled down the window to look at his brother. “Elijah.” Clipped tone that made the human give a small half smile. 

“Nice morning for the mob, hmm Gavin?” Tilted his head and glanced over the other two androids in the truck. “Ah, full field trip, well that’s fine, Chlo’ and I can ride in the back.” 

Nines was already exiting the vehicle while Gavin tried to figure if this was all a drunk dream. Thankfully while he figured that out Nines rounded the truck. “Get in mister Kamski.” There was no room for argument in his words and he only paused to say them before moving for Chloe. 

How was this his life right now? “Get in the goddamn truck Eli.” And now Elijah listened and limped his way around the front to slide into the passenger seat. He was in pajamas, hair all over the place and cracked glasses perched on his nose. 

“Hello beautiful, fancy meeting you here.” A click was the reply and Gavin was pretty sure it was a very unimpressed click. Mostly because Anita turned away from Elijah to look at Gavin. 

“Mob, huh?” Could focus on the important things right now, like the thud of Nines knocking on the back window that they were secure. Threw the truck in reverse and ignored how everyone was thrown when the back tires went in a ditch for the hasty u-turn. 

Elijah hummed softly, “You do get into some shit.” So not just a kidnapping ring, well this was just... great, fucking great. 

Why the hell was there a mob in Detroit? That was still a thing? How the fuck had they stumbled over a mob? 

Another knock on the back window and it was Anita that twisted to slide the little window open. “Good morning Gavin.” Chloe then, left Gavin to grunt in reply. “Sorry to say I lost connection to the house after the fire alarms started to go off. Nines says air pressure change indicates use of explosives.” A pause, “We might have to go house shopping Elijah.” 

That was such a Chloe thing to focus on. Gavin shook his head and kept driving. “There should be a couple more bottles of thurium at your feet Eli.” They got passed through the window and things fell mostly silent, even if Elijah felt the need to turn on the radio. 

Things had just gotten far more complicated. There was a mob in Detroit that clearly were pissed that Gavin had been mucking up their waters. Or maybe were more pissed that Chloe had shot up their warehouse. They had been focusing on ST200’s, and found Elijah and her. A fucking mob. This suddenly felt like a really shity movie plot.


End file.
